Les anciens aux sources d'eau chaude
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait cru pouvoir se reposer aux sources d'eau chaude.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku, Iiyama et Seroroki.

* * *

Pendant leur seconde année à Yuei, la classe A avait encore dû participer à un camp d'entraînement. Après une dure journée d'entraînement, Izuku était content de pouvoir se reposer.

Encore une fois, ils pouvaient profiter des sources d'eau chaude. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait personne pour les déranger. Mineta qui avait voulu aller voir le côté des filles, s'était fait transformer en momie par Sero.

C'était donc l'occasion pour eux de se détendre avec leurs amis. C'était ce qu'avait cru Izuku. Il avait juste oublié un tout petit détail.

"Ah la la !" lança une voix dans sa tête qu'il avait appris à très bien connaître. "Y'a rien de mieux qu'un bon bain dans les sources d'eau chaudes après une longue journée de travail !"

Izuku se crispa d'un coup. S'il s'était fait à l'idée d'avoir les anciens utilisateurs de One for all avec lui, il craignait toujours le pire dès qu'il les entendait parler. Il fallait dire que la conversation allait toujours dans la même direction avec eux.

"Ouais ! Vous en avez de la chance, les mioches !"

"Puis pour nous, ça nous permet de voir tes camarades dans un autre contexte, gamin !"

Izuku choisit de ne pas leur répondre. Avec un peu de chance, ils comprendraient que ce qu'ils disaient ne l'intéressait pas et, se tairaient. Il n'y croyait pas trop mais, cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer.

"Il y en a qui sont bien foutus !" souffla Shimura Nana.

Izuku fit une grimace. Comme il s'en doutait, cela ne servait à rien de faire comme s'il ne pouvait pas les entendre. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire de savoir ce qu'il pensait de leur discussion.

"C'est vrai ça ! On parle souvent des boobs du petit Bakugou mais, ceux du petit Iida sont pas mal non plus, en fait !"

"Ouais ! Il en a de la chance, Aoyama !"

"C'est vrai qu'il doit bien s'amuser avec !"

"Tu devrais lui poser la question, petit !"

Comme si Izuku avait envie de savoir cela. Il n'avait pas envie de s'imaginer Aoyama en train de jouer avec les pectoraux d'Iida. Il s'agissait de ses amis et, de leur vie privée. Cela ne le regardait pas.

"T'es vraiment pas drôle Deku !"

"C'est vrai ! Tu devrais te détendre un peu, Izuku ! C'est pas bon d'avoir un balai dans le cul !"

"Ouais ! Puis, ça pourrait te donner des idées !"

Izuku n'avait pas envie de savoir à quel genre d'idées, ils étaient en train de penser.

"Pour ce que tu pourrais faire avec ton Kacchan, bien sûr !"

Ce n'était pas son Kacchan. Ils n'étaient même pas encore ensemble. Izuku pensait le leur avoir déjà expliqué. Il fallait croire qu'ils n'écoutaient rien de ce qu'il leur disait.

Cela ne le surprenait pas, en fait. Il avait bien compris qu'ils préféraient partir dans leurs délires depuis le temps qu'il les connaissait.

"Tiens voilà, le petit Todoroki !"

"Pas mal, non plus !"

"Ce serait bien que sa serviette tombe !"

"Comme ça on pourrait savoir s'il est bien moitié-moitié partout !"

"Vous pensez que là aussi, il est froid et chaud ?"

"Tu devrais lui demander, Deku !"

"Je ne peux pas lui demander cela !"

Todoroki était aussi son ami. De plus, il le prendrait sans doute pour un fou s'il osait lui poser une question pareille.

"Sinon, tu peux toujours aller poser la question au petit Sero !"

"Oh oui ! Lui, il doit savoir !"

Izuku n'avait pas plus envie de poser la question à Sero. Il ne voulait même pas connaître la réponse.

"Oh tiens ! Voilà le petit Kacchan !"

Il savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de reporter son attention sur son ami d'enfance. Ce fut plus fort que lui, cependant. Kacchan venait bien d'arriver. Avec sa serviette sur son épaule.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était complètement nu. Les yeux d'Izuku descendirent un peu plus bas et, ce fut encore plus le bazar dans sa tête. Tous les anciens se mirent à hurler en même temps.

"Waaaaouh !"

"Pas mal ! Pas mal du tout !"

"Y'a pas que ses boobs qui sont impressionnants chez lui !"

"T'en as de la chance gamin !"

"Waaa ! Mais arrêtez !"

"Oh ! Arrête de jouer aux innocents, petit !"

"Ouais, on sait tous comment tu es !"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !"

"Allons, gamin ! Fais pas comme si tu bavais pas rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir sa queue dans ta bouche !"

"Mais... N'importe quoi !"

"Pas la peine de mentir Izuku !"

"Ouais, on est dans ta tête !"

"On sait très bien à quoi tu penses !"

"On sait tous que tu rêves de le chevaucher !"

"Arg !" fut la dernière chose qu'Izuku réussit à dire avant de tomber dans les pommes.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
